It is often necessary for a worker to transport an extensive number of tools and parts to a location to perform a required job. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a transport system to transport theses items to the required location. In addition, because the items must often be transported to the job site each morning and removed each evening, it would be a benefit, if the transport system could also be used as a storage system. Because one of the items required to perform the job can be a dolly, it would be a benefit to have a tool storage and transport system that included a dolly that was detachable from a tool storage box assembly and which could be used as a conventional dolly at the work site.
In addition, because the job can require dismantling assemblies including a number of metal parts and fasteners in windy and other inclimate conditions, it would be a tremendous benefit to have a surface that would hold and attract the removed parts sufficiently to prevent rolling away of blowing of the parts until reassembly can be accomplished.